Crop gathering devices for collecting crops arranged in windrows can include a belt positioned along the front of the device. The belt is driven to rotate between opposed pairs of roller assemblies to convey the crops into a header that is secured to an agricultural harvester, such as a combine which is directed along the windrow. One or more wheels is located near the belt opposite the header to maintain a spacing between the belt and the ground that most effectively conveys crops onto the belt.
Positioned above the crop gathering device, also referred to as a windrow pickup, is a guide assembly, also referred to as a windguard assembly. The guide assembly tines ensure that the crop material is properly conveyed into the header in spite of any wind or varying crop conditions. Typically, the guide assembly consists of a pipe and a series of tines held in position above and in front of the pickup. Affixed to the pipe are a series of tines. The pipe may be raised or lowered by activating hydraulic cylinders on each end by the operator from the combine cab. Tine angular adjustment may also be performed manually at the end of the pipe. These tines frequently break off or are damaged during the life of the crop gathering device. The guide or windguard tines are typically wrapped, welded or bolted onto the pipe making replacement difficult. The prior art shows a variety of means to attach the windguard tines to the pipe, however these methods have not been entirely successful.
What is needed are replaceable guide assembly tines that can be easily removed for servicing or replacement with a minimum or complete absence of tools.